nts_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Nt's World: The Movie/Transcript
The following is a transcript of Nt's World: The Movie. Part 1: Opening (Shows Warner Bros. Pictures/New Line Cinema logo) (Shows Cartoon Network Movies logo) (Shows TjsWorld2011 Pictures logo) (At the end of the TjsWorld2011 Pictures logo, the screen fades to green, and we see some light green lines being drawn by a laser, and when one of the lines are drawn, the following text appears next to another line being drawn next to it.) Text: NEW LINE CINEMA presents (As another laser passes, the screen flashes to another laser making more lines with other lasers behind it and the following text above it) Text: in association with TJSWORLD2011 PICTURES (When another laser passes, the screen flashes again and we see that the camera is moving up the grid over many lasers making lines across it. While the camera moves, the following text appears at the bottom right corner.) Text: a CARTOON NETWORK MOVIES production (We cut to the laser grid itself, and we zoom out of it until we see that Carter Johnson is standing behind it behind a podium, which he could be using to control the lasers. The text "ANALYZING MAPS" appears on the grid. We then see a side view of him looking at the grid being made, and then we see a front view of him behind the podium.) Carter: Computer, access the map for the United States of America. (A map of the United States is shown on the grid) Carter: Bring up the southwest region. (Cuts to him behind the podium, and a beep is heard offscreen) Carter: Excellent! (We cut to the text 123 Nt's World on the grid, meaning that Carter has found 123 Nt's World on the map) Carter (offscreen): Hahahahaha!! (The background fades to black as the text "123" disappears, and the text "NT'S" turns green while the text "WORLD" turns purple. The white text "THE MOVIE" appears below "WORLD". We then fade to black after a few seconds.) Part 2: Promotion?! (We fade in to see the Kirschner Building in 123 Nt's World, and then we pan down to see Ntpockets, TjsWorld2011, Keegan Salisbury, Dreamworks Patrick and MyKeithyAndFriends walking against a brick wall behind it) Ntpockets: Man, isn't it a nice day today, guys? TjsWorld2011: Yeah, it sure is, Nt. Dreamworks Patrick: I agree. Santed Sailor isn't doing anything e-- MyKeithyAndFriends: Shh, don't say that! Patrick: Why? You scared? Keithy: No, it's that everytime one of us says something like that something evil happens out of nowhere! Patrick: So you are scared. Keithy: (look of disapproval) ...Yes. (The sound of a bus stopping is heard across the street) Keegan: (points to the bus) Hey, guys, who's that? (Shows Carter's bus on the other side of the street) Patrick: I don't know. (They walk closer to the bus and see that some men are getting off the bus to guard it. Another man comes out of the bus with some flyers in his hand.) Flyer Man: Promotion for Carter Johnson! Tj: Promotion? For what? Flyer Man: Promotion to be Carter Johnson's apprentice, this week only! Keegan and Patrick: Promotion?! Nt: They're holding a promotion to be someone's apprentice? Patrick: Cool! I want in! Keithy: Whoa, not so fast, Pat. You're not getting it that easy, because it's me who's gonna get it. Patrick: Oh, stop. I'm gonna be the first to get there before you do, and that's it. Keithy: No, I'm going to get that promotion, and nothing will stop me!! Patrick: I WANT THAT PROMOTION! Keithy: No, I WANT IT! (Keithy pushes past Patrick and runs off towards the bus) Nt: ...Whoa. Tj: What just happened? Keegan: Keithy and Patrick were just arguing about which of them could be Carter's apprentice, and Keithy won! Weren't you listening? Tj: Of course I was! But you do know what I mean by "what just happened", right? Keegan: ...I do now... (Cuts to Keithy about to get onto the bus, but the guards stop her) Guard #1: Sorry, no people allowed on Carter's bus. Keithy: What? But I'm here to tell him-- Guard #2: No buts. Get out of here. (Keithy walks towards the back of the bus) Keithy (quietly): Over my dead body... (We see Keithy stop at the back of the bus, and then she opens the back window and jumps through it. We then cut back to Nt, Tj, Keegan and Patrick watching her.) Keegan: Nt, what's she doing?! Nt: I don't know... (Cuts to the cockpit of Carter's bus, where Carter and the guards come in to talk to the bus driver) Bus Driver: All set to move on, sir? Carter: Yep. (Cuts to the others watching the bus start to move) Nt, Tj, Keegan and Patrick: KEITHY!!! (The four start to chase after the bus, and then we cut to the room inside the bus that Keithy has landed in) Keithy: Huh?! What's happening?? (Cuts to the four still chasing the bus, and Nt tries to grab onto the rear license plate, which says "EEEEVIL". However his sleeve rips while he is trying to hang onto it, and he falls backward onto the others. They later get back up and watch the bus drive down the road. When then cut back to Keithy in the same room she landed in, trying to find a way out.) Keithy: What do I do, what do I do?!! (Cuts to the others still watching the bus drive away) Tj: Aw man, they got away! Nt: Don't worry, Keithy, we'll find you!! (Fades out) Part 3: Training (Shows Nt's house with subtitle text below reading "Later", and then we cut to Tj, Readytoanimate, Keegan and Patrick on the couch in the living room and Nt in front of the TV with a plan map) Nt: Okay, thank you all for coming. Since my wife Keithy has gotten stuck in Carter Johnson's bus just because she wants this promotion to be his apprentice, I've devised this foolproof plan to get her back. Are you all gonna follow me on this or not? Keegan: I'm with you, Nt! Patrick: Me too! Tj: Me three! Readytoanimate: ...Fine. Nt: Okay, so, I call this plan "Nt's Plan to Save Keithy". It's obviously easy to tell what it is, which was just what I was going for. Anyway, my plan is that we find Johnson's truck, find Keithy and escape without drawing attention to ourselves. If we do...well, we'll find a way to escape. Any questions? (Readytoanimate raises his hand) Nt: Yes, Readytoanimate? Readytoanimate: How are we even going to get into the bus without being noticed? Nt: Well...I'm sure we'll think of a way in. Keegan: So, when do we start? Nt: We start tomorrow. Patrick: Tomorrow? Why not today? Nt: Because we have some training to do. (Cuts to Thao's Karate Place, and then we cut to Nt, Tj, Readytoanimate, Keegan and Patrick inside the dojo. This music plays during the scene.) Nt: Okay, so I've brought all of you here because, as I said earlier, we have some training to do. Readytoanimate: You said that earlier, you know. Nt: I know that, but what I meant was, you're all here because in case one of Carter's security guards decide to attack us, we're going to need to know how to fight back. (points to one of the punching bags suspended by a chain) See that punching bag? Say that it's one of Carter's guards and it's about to attack us. The answer is pretty obvious: we fight back. (Tj, Readytoanimate, Keegan and Patrick run past him) However, the important thing is not to-- (Nt sees Tj, Readytoanimate, Keegan and Patrick pushing onto the punching bag together, causing it to break off the chain and onto the floor) Nt: --break the chain that it's suspended on. Tj: Oh, sorry. Keegan: I'm guessing since we all broke the chain holding that thing, do you think we're ready? Nt: ...Eh, whatever. You're ready. (Tj, Readytoanimate, Keegan and Patrick jump up and the scene freezes) Tj, Readytoanimate, Keegan and Patrick: YEAH! (Cuts to Carter's bus driving down the road, and then cuts to Carter in his office inside the bus. The flyer man from the second scene comes in.) Flyer Man: Sir, I have something to tell you. Carter: Oh, please. I'm not gonna be mad about-- Flyer Man: Me putting up typos all over the city about you wanting someone to be your apprentice? Carter: Okay, that I'm actually mad about. Also, HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?!? Flyer Man: Please don't get angry at me, sir. Carter: Well, here's a tip for you, sir: don't make me angry! Flyer Man: Sir, you have to understand! It was a typo! I didn't know what I really was supposed to be doing outside! But don't worry..(pulls out a tablet showing security camera footage of a street corner with his flyers all over the buildings) Carter: HOW IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MAKE ME NOT WORRY?!! Flyer Man: No, no, let me explain! (pulls out a remote) There's a button on this remote that can teleport all of these flyers back inside here. Watch. (He presses one of the buttons on the remote, and then we see the security camera footage on the tablet, which shows a flyer on the wall exploding randomly, causing a man nearby to set on fire. Another person near him goes inside a nearby store and comes out with a fire extinguisher. He fires it at the man on fire, and the flyer man turns off the tablet.) Flyer Man: Okay, okay, other than the man setting on fire, that kind of worked out, so let's go to another location. (He turns on the tablet again, and it shows different security camera footage, this time on a different street corner, where more flyers are. An explosion is seen coming out of one of the stores, most likely because of the flyers inside. The store clerk runs out of the store. The flyer man turns off the tablet again.) Flyer Man: Okay, I guess you can think that the flyer in that store disappeared too, most likely because of what happened earlier, so hopefully this whole process shouldn't take too long... Carter: Oh, thank goodness. Flyer Man: Unfortanetely, I think some people have seen the posters already, and they could be on their way here now. Carter: WHAT?!? (Carter and the flyer man run over to a nearby window, and they see a crowd of people running towards the bus. Carter shouts to the bus driver through the hallway.) Carter: Driver!! FASTER!! FASTER!!! (The bus is seen driving away from the camera) Part 4: Carter's Headquarters (Shows a building slightly less taller than the Allen Communications Building which is Carter's headquarters, and then pans down to Carter's bus arriving. Carter and his guards including the flyer man and the bus driver exit the bus and go inside the building. Inside the building, Carter is walking past various executives.) Executive #1: Mr. Johnson, do you need any materials for a new superweapon? Carter: No. Executive #2: Mr. Johnson, do you need me to photocopy your latest plan? Carter: No. Executive #3: Mr. Johnson, do you like your steak low well? Carter: No. (We see Carter and his group enter a round silver hallway past some doors, and then we see Carter stop at another door with a code panel next to it. Carter punches in the code, then the doors open. He and his group stop at another door inside another hallway.) Carter: Okay, now that we're away from those crazy people, I would like to introduce the heart of my newest plan to you guys. Guard #2: Can you give us a hint on what it is? Carter: ...No. (Carter punches in the code on the code panel, and the door opens, revealing a large drill-like object mixed with two laser guns on both sides of it, and a viewing box in the middle) Guard #1: ...Whoa. Bus Driver: What is that? Carter: Gentlemen, as I said before, this is the heart of my plan. I call it the...uh...the DrillGun. Flyer Man: So, I forgot, can you tell us about your plan again? Carter: Oh, sure thing. (he pulls out a blueprint map) Okay, see, I chose the city of 123 Nt's World, where we are now, to be the next city I destroy, after Crazed City and Crazed City II...yeah, those people who made teh first one just wouldn't stop trying. Anyway, my plan is to put the DrillGun underground, and when the time is right, a detonator at the bottom of it will send it up to ground level and attack all of the citizens. Then the next phase of my plan will commence. Bus Driver: Let me guess: will it be to set a bomb off like you did to Crazed City? Guard #1: And Crazed City II? Carter: ...Maybe. But I can't be sure, because that bomb has another thing coming. Come with me. (Carter and his group walk over to another door by the pit holding the DrillGun. Carter opens it and this time it is holding a Super Detonator, which is bigger than a regular bomb.) Guard #2: Whoa.. Bus Driver: Is that... Flyer Man: A Super Detonator? Carter: Yeah. And it's slightly bigger than the ones I used UNDER Crazed City-- Flyer Man: And Crazed City II. Carter: Hey, I'm the only one who finishes my sentences here. Anyway, since this place was built six months ago when I chose this city to destroy next, I want to show you my finished control room for my personal usage. (An executive runs in) Executive #4: Sir, we've got a problem. Carter: What is it? Executive #3: There's a bunch of press people outside, and they're asking you why you have an evil plan. Carter: What?! How do they know this? Come on, we're going to tell them no. (Carter and the group run to the main room by the entrance of the building where more workers and executives are) Carter: Listen up, everyone! (No one listens to Carter) Carter: Hold on.. (Carter takes out a gun and shoots it in the air to get their attention) Carter: Good. I'm going outside to tell some press people we're not doing anything evil. Give us a minute. (Carter and the group go outside the building to find a crowd of press people in front of them) FOX16 Newsman: Excuse me, Mr. Johnson, but we saw that you have an "evil plan" soon to be in effect. Is this true? Carter: What? Of course not! We certainly wouldn't be planning anything evil without permission. FOX16 Newsman: Then why does that banner above you say the exact opposite? (Cuts to a banner above them saying "EVIL PLAN COURTESY OF CARTER ENTERPRISES; COMING SOON") Carter: ...One minute. (Carter takes out his gun again and shoots both the tacks holding the banner up off causing the banner to fall behind them) Carter: Now...any more questions? NBC3 Newsman: No... Carter: Good. (Carter and his group go back inside) Part 5: Things Backfire (We cut to an overhead view of the neighborhood, and Ntpockets' car drives across the road) (Cuts to Nt, and Tj in the front seats with Readytoanimate, Keegan and Patrick in the back seats) Readytoanimate: I still don't know why I have to sit in the backseat. There's already enough people back here. Nt: Hey, it was either that or the trunk. And you know what it feels like in there...right? Readytoanimate: Yeah, I guess. Tj: Hey, Nt, when do you think we'll find Carter's truck? Nt: I don't know...maybe it'll take about 5 or 10 minutes, possibly 15 minutes or maybe even 20-- Tj: (points to the truck, which is near one of the buildings) Hey, I think I see it! Nt: ...Oh. That took shorter than I expected. More coming soon! Category:Transcripts